Blaze's home
by xxsonamyforeverxx
Summary: Silver stops by Blaze's house to get a sweet, thick suprise.


PS::

I LOVE SILAZE OMGOMG 333

Silver pov

Silver tenderly landed on the ground grace fully and stopped lifting him self. He stood in front of the house in front of him. It was an old, cabin fashioned one floor house with no welcome signs, the all blinds closed in the wendows. "Yeah this is definiately blazes house!" said Silver cheerfully and he walked up to the door. He knocked, but without even finishing a purple cat quickly opened the door. Silver was not prepared for her out fit though

His body tensed up as he looked her up and down. She was wearing a crop top sweater with high waisted jeans and thigh socks. It was really hot… Silver gulped and blushes a bit, smiling to hide his feelings "H-Hi blaze!" he said. "Hi Silver." She replied, smiling eagerly. "Com e inside okay" he pulled him in without second thoughts.

Blaze pov

She heard a familiar sounds of boots on her porch and smelled his colone. Silver was finally here! She jumped off the couch and pulled up her shorts really high, so a lot of her ass was exposed. She cooly walked to the door and opened it as he started to knock. The look of suprise on his face made her smile eagerly. "H-Hi blaze" "Hi Silver come inside, ok" she pulled him in. She was a bit excited, she might admit.

"WOAH!" Silver says as he was pulled in. His hand kind of touches her butt, butt she doesn't really notice that so its ok i guess. Blaze lookd at Silver because she tought she felt something? "Hey silver did u touch me?" She asked kind of excited. "UH NO" replied Silver. "Hmm ok" She said sitting on the couch but laying down because she is wanting to make silver .look at her butt

Silver poc

Every thing was hapening so fastly, it was crazy. He looked at her butt as she layed on the couch waching the foot ball jame. He watchs her tail move to side and make her ass more visible. "I-im gonna go get some ice water" said silver, getting up and fastly making to fridge where water is. "Ok" said blaze dissapointed. He fastly put water in to his cup that he got from the cabinet and he siped it while scoping her butt from far a way. He blushs and smiles very kinky. "I want that ass" he mumbls to himself "wat yo say?" ask blaze from couch. silver paniced. "UH NOTHING" he said fastly and sippd his water faster. "Ok then" blaze said.

AUTHOR NOTE:: omigod its so freaking kawaii and sexy :3 hope u love it so far

Blaze pov

He was taking too long.. It sucked… she decided to gets up and walk to silver, making sure her hips was swaying a lot because she know he really like that. She made her tail go around silvers waist and pulled him closer "you know you would like MY pussy and ass" she whispered in his ear. She could hear him gulp and feel his heat because he is blushing all over. "Yeah, I do" said silver back. "She smiled and rubbed his chest slowly "I always knew you were hot silver, do you think me too?" she asked, looking deep into his eyes.. They was like pools of gold, to her. She bit her lip to hold back a wide grin as he nodded, a smug smirk forming on his lip.

Silvert pov

He licked her lips and she gasps. Her gaps make him feel horny for her. He grinned the very widely as he massajed her butt, making her make small moans of goodness. She took off his belt and jeans, revealing his 9 inch cock. "Woow" said blaze, looking very startled. "Dont worry ill go easy on baby" says Silver as he poke the very top of it. She gentle licked the tip, makeing it twitch. She giggled. Wow yours is very active is it?" "yeah" he replied. She contines to lick it and it make him more horny and about to cum on her face. "I need more.." he says as he makes a face of moaning. "Yeah cum on me daddy silver" he cummed on her face making it rain white.

Blaze pov

She licked up all of his cum and liked her lips. She then sucked his dick but not all of it,like a little bit. He moans again, his cock pumping pre cum into her mouth like a water hose. She moaned as she sucked and swallowed. His cum tasrted so good…. She stopped sucking and he cummed onm her face yet again. "Wow silver.. Your cum is so good" she said, standing up and wiping off her face"Yeah I know i get that a lot" he said smiling. "Now its time to fill your other holes" he said smiling and picking her up with his magic.

Silver pov

He rubbed the tip against the lips of her pussy, gently pushing pressure to make the lips open and close. It seemd so tight.. He liked being first… he hot dogged to her butt, quickly thrusting his dick between her butt cheeks. The rubbing made moans escape her mouth, but it wasnt enough for silver. After that he cummed on her back. He flipped her over and teased her clitoris with his tongue, making shapes around it with his spit. Her moans of pleasure rang in his ears like skrillex musics. Her butt cheeks felt very firm, he noted. So did her tits he guessed.

He continued this for a lil bit and then got her down to his dick again, and inserting it inside of her vagina. He pounded in and out, for like 5 minutes before switching to a missionary position. His tongue lolled out as she gave her pussy a good fucking that it desreved. His cock slided in and out, the wet noises of her pussy there. They were going at it rough. It was very sexy.. Silver grabbed her hips tightly to anchor himself and make him self go harder. He could see the buldge of his penis in her it made him happy.

Blaze pov

"OH! OH! SILVERT!" she moaned very loud as she camed many times. They kept switching positoons. This is exactly what blaze had really wanted all along. She loves this. She was probably very warm because she is fire the princess. A loud moan exacped her mouth as they both camed at the same time, and a lot too. Silver pulled his cock out of her pussy and she licked off the came. "Wow Silver that was great.." she asked, smiling at him. "Yeah, me too." he replied.

The two then cudled on couch and watched the foot ball game again. Blase really loved silver a lot. Silver loved her too, and her body.

THE END


End file.
